Sweet as a lemon (originally lemons)
by Candycake7777777
Summary: Ever since the Tenrou incident, things went back to normal, but what are Mira and the Master discussing? What could possibly happen? (don't worry there is no inappropriate content)
1. Chapter 1

**Lemons**

**Natsu's POV:**

Yesterday was the best night ever! I can't believe I actually did it, WITH LUCY TOO! I mean, who would have thought...? Gray was sooo jealous, the reward was unreal! I am sooo thankful to Mira for making this happen...

**Flashback:**

It was an ordinary day at the guild, everyone was either drinking, sleeping, fighting, or reading. Natsu and Gray were, as usual, fighting.

"I hear fighting! Are you two fighting?!" said Erza with a deadly purple aura surrounding her.

"Of course not Erza san!" Natsu and Gray say in unison while putting on a huge smile and hugging each other in fright.

"Good."says Erza while she walks off to the bar to order some strawberry cake.

"Good morning Lucy!" says Mirajane.

Everyone turns to see the familiar blonde enter the guild hall. She walks to the bar and puts her head down.

"Ughhh my rent is almost due and I have no money! That idiot Natsu just HAD to destroy the last town we were in and we had to use our reward to pay for the damages!"

"Hey Luce, you wanna go on a job? I hear your rent is also due." Asked Natsu, followed by Happy.

"WELL IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT WE..."she screamed but was cut off by Mira

"Good morning everyone!" Said Mira, "Master and I have a very important announcement to make."

At this, everyone's heads turned to her and paid very close attention. Natsu and Gray even stopped their fighting to see what was going on.

"Since the Tenrou incident disrupted our S class advancement exam, we are going to resume next week! The contestants are the same as last time's, with the exclusion of Mest. This time it will be a bit different, however. Since we already did the fighting portion on Tenrou Island, this S class exam will be held in the form of Fairy Tail guild events! There will be on every week, and depending on the results you will get points. The team with the most points at the end wins!"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, staring at Mira. And then they all erupted in cheers:"YAYYYYYYYYY! S CLASS! WE MUST CELEBRATE!". That night the guild had a huge party, while Mira and Master began planning what the contestants were to do for the exam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV:**

Everyone in the guild was silent, watching Mirajane and Master, waiting for their announcement. Today was the first day of the exams, and everyone was anxiously waiting for their task.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Said Mirajane cheerfully, as usual.

"Good Morning Mira!" Everyone chorused

"Today I will announce your first task. This may seem easy but it may be very challenging for some of you. The winner of this task will earn points towards the exam, as well as 1,000 Jewel!" Mira said to a wave of deafening roars of cheering.

"As you all know" she continued on as if nothing had happened, "our old guild banner is damaged and old, so your first task is to design and make a new guild banner! Master and I will be the judges as to which banner is the best, and then we will award the winner! First place wins 5 points and 1000 jewel, and their banner is hung outside the guild. Second place wins 3 points, and third place wins 1 point. Any places after that will not receive any points."

At this, everyone began to disperse and collect supplies.

"However!" Mira continued as everyone froze. "Before you begin, We must announce your partners! You have all chosen the partners that you want to be with, and we have created a list, with only a few alterations."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but were anxious at the same time.

"The partnerships will be as followed:

Freed- Bickslow

Elfman- Evergreen

Juvia- Gray

Levy- Gajeel

Romeo- Wendy

Happy- Charle

Lucy- Natsu

Cana- Lisanna


	3. Chapter 3

**No One's POV**

After the partnerships were announced, everyone began to react. Bickslow stuck out his tongue and grinned at Fried

"We've gotta win this." He smirked.

"Agreed." Replied Fried

Elfman and Evergreen glanced at each other then blushed, looking away. Mira saw this and smirked _I gotta get them together... _she thought to herself.

"Let's work hard together and..." Gray said but sweat-dropped as he saw Juvia melting into a pool of water with hearts in her eyes

_together... together... together Juvia is so happy, Gray-sama! _Juvia thought as she fainted out of happiness. Gray sighed as he eyed his partner, who was now a puddle on the ground.

"Oi shrimp, you'd better work hard" said Gajeel as he munched on a scrap of metal.

"Who made you boss..." Levy grumbled while blushing. "AND DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP!"

Mira again smiled, as she saw another possible couple for the future

"Ne, Romeo san, let's work together okay? I promise I will try my best!" Wendy asked innocently

"Definitely!" He replied.

At this point Mira fainted from the cuteness of this young couple.

"Charle, do you want a fish?"

"W-Well, I am a bit hungry, so fine." She said while blushing, as well.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up! Are you ready Luce?"

"You bet I-" Lucy sweat dropped as she realized that Natsu had already left and began to fight with Gray. _Oh well, that's typical Natsu for you_

"Oh, this is quite an interesting pairing eh?" Cana said to Lisanna

"I am willing to work my hardest to become S class, I'm sure we'll be a great team." The short-white-haired mage replied

"Hai!" Replied the drunk woman "More booze"

_"And now, I decree that the S class examinations, BEGIN!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu's POV  
This is great! I finally get a chance to become S class, once and for all! I'm all fired up!  
"Lucy, what design do you have in mind?"  
"Well, I was thinking to have the guild mark in the middle in gold and a silvery background." Lucy said.  
"Can we make the background red? To make it look like fire?" I asked  
"Oh! that's a great idea, the guild mark in silver with flames as a background!" Lucy exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes

Mirajane's POV  
I'm so glad to see everyone cooperating nicely with each other, well, mostly everyone. I'm sure all the banners will turn out great!

Five hours later...

Okay! Your time is up. Please submit your banners now and your results will be announced tomorrow!  
_

Still in Mira's POV  
"Okay everyone, master and I have reached an agreement for the placings if the banner contest. All if you did great, and it was a really close contest. Before we announce the rankings, we will now show to you everyone's finished masterpieces.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:  
Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the delay in updating, with exams and vacations, I never really had much time to write, but as an apology, TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE! :D enjoy!  
And time is up! please submit your banners to Mirajane now and we will proceed with the judging.

* * *

Natsu's POV  
Yosh! Just adding a finishing touch... there we go! Hopefully we will be able to win this round, Lucy sure got mad when I accidentally sneezed and burned our first copy...

Levy's POV  
Working with Gajeel isn't half as bad as I thought it would be! he is a very hard worker, despite what you might think...  
"Hey shrimp, whatcha starin' at? Ya like wat ya see?" The gruff voice startled Levy from her train of thought.  
"YOU WISH!" She yelled, face beet red "And my name isn't shrimp!"  
"Gihihi, whatever" Gajeel chuckled.

Mira's POV  
This is quite an interesting competition, I am excited to see what the guild members have come up with. And I'm loving the pairings! We have soo many potential couples in this guild ;)

* * *

okay, the top three team banners are as followed:  
Team Levy& Gajeel in first place, receiving 5 points as well as 1000 jewels  
Levy and Gajeel's banner was a green and silver banner, with the fairy tail symbol in iron and supported by pictures of all the guild member and their favourite quotes, written in solid script and using their respective powers (ex. Natsu: I'm all fired up! written in flames)

* * *

Team Carla and Happy in second place, receiving 3 points  
Carla and Happy made a beautiful banner, consisting of many places the guild have visited and won battles in, outlined in a blue border of flying fish stickers. The banner was also unique because it had cat ears on the top and smelled faintly of tea.

* * *

Team Natsu and Lucy, tied with team Gray and Juvia in third place, receiving 1 point. Natsu and Lucy made a very creative banner, with the guild symbol in gold with keys around it with the guild members' faces on them, with a black background with burning flames, symbolizing the guild's determination and fire.

Gray and Juvia made a very artistic banner, and was created entirely of water, with ice sculptures of the guild members and ice waterfalls encased within. The fairy tail symbol was made in a perfect fusion of water and ice, making it seem like it was flowing although it was completely solid.

* * *

Levy's POV:  
"Alright! We won! If we keep this up, I'm sure Gajeel and I will have a high chance of winning! Gihihi! OMG I've been spending wayy too much time with Gajeel...

Carla's POV:  
Even though the male cat is a complete idiot, I think that his fish border was a nice touch...

Lucy's POV  
"Yo Luce, we did well, don't you think?"  
"Yea, I guess... BUT I NEEDED THAT MONEY..."I moaned "And I can't believe I lost to a CAT!"  
"Lucy's being mean to me!" Happy whined.  
"Don't be upset, we tried our best right?" Natsu said cheerfully while slinging his arm over my shoulder.  
"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her" snickered a sneaky Happy.  
"YOU GET BACK HERE!" I yelled and ran after the flying cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little warning, the next chapter will be very long, so don't worry, there's a lot more to read!

Good job everyone in our first S-class exam event! We have our rankings set, and a new guild banner! However, before we announce our next topic...  
PARTAYYYYYYYYY!  
At this, the whole guild exploded into their usual ruckus, with eating contests, drinking contests, brawls, fish rejections, and a whole lot of strawberry cake.  
After all the partying. the guild members once again gathered for the S-class exam.  
Alright everyone! This is what you've all been waiting for, the topic for the second exam event! The rankings for the exam so far are as followed:  
Team Levy and Gajeel with 5 points  
Team Happy and Carla with 3 points  
Team Natsu and Lucy, as well as Team Juvia and Gray with 1 point  
Teams Lisanna and Cana, Wendy and Romeo, Elfman and Evergreen, Team Freed and Bickslow with 0 points  
The next exam topic will be a written test. You will be required to write a short story about their adventures in Fairy Tail. The most creative, flowing, descriptive, and humorous story will win first place and 10 points, second place 7 points third place 5 points, fourth place 1 point. You will be marked on creativity, humour, flow, and grammar & spelling. Now go along and brainstorm ideas! You have one week to work on it. Good luck! Oh and one more thing, this is an individual task, your marks will be averaged and ranked after evaluation.

Lucy's POV:  
Uh oh, hopefully Natsu isn't a complete moron and messes up his story... I think my biggest competition this time around is Levy-chan, but she also has Gajeel, who is just as bad as Natsu...  
*time skip to next week*  
Alright! Please submit your stories to Mirajane now and the results will be shown in a few minutes!

Mirajane's POV  
I'm really excited to see our guild's creative side, hopefully some of these stories will be good enough to put into our archive...

This time, we would like the audience to do the judging. The audience shall vote for the places. Keep in mind that the stories will be judged as a group, and averaged, so if one team member's is better than the other, think of them as a whole. Also, team Freed and Bickslow will be backing out of this competion because they are out on a mission with Laxus. First up, team Gray and Juvia:


	7. Chapter 7

First up, team Gray and Juvia:  
**Juvia's story:**  
**Juvia first met Fairy Tail in the battle for Lucy between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. Juvia was once a cold-hearted rain woman, but then everything changed when she met Gray-sama. He was sweet and caring, and saved Juvia even though Juvia was the enemy, Juvia's heart went "doki doki" and Juvia knew immediately that she was in love. Right after that event, Juvia joined Fairy Tail with Gajeel, just for more chances to see Gray-sama. When Juvia heard that Gray was in a team with Lucy-san. Juvia immediately named Lucy as her love rival! Lucy shall never win Gray-sama's heart! HE IS JUVIA'S! Lucy sweatdropped at the end of this story, while Gray sulked in the corner, embarrassed.**

**Gray's Story:**  
**I first joined Fairy Tail when I was a young child. It was my family, nothing less. Everything went well until Natsu came. We started fighting immediately, which earned us both a bump on our heads from Erza. At that time Mira and Erza were the "devils" of the guild. They fought constantly, much like Natsu and I nowadays. Natsu and I were friends, sure, but we were nemesis' too. We would have contests of all sorts and always end up brawling. I grew up like this, and one day Lucy came. Lucy is the girl who always complains about her rent, but can be very scary when she's mad. She became a crucial part of our team, and she would often stop Erza from hurting Natsu and I TOO much when we were fighting. When Juvia joined the guild, we became friends as well. Juvia was fuming before this point, and fainted from happiness that Gray mentioned her. However, she followed me around all the time, but even though it got annoying at times, I think I got used to it and would feel weird if she stopped. Anyways, Fairy Tail is my family and always will be.**

* * *

**Team Happy and Charle:**  
**Charle's story:**  
**I came to this guild with Wendy, after we found that our old guild was really a hoax. Those people were stupid, really, my job in protecting Wendy assured me of that. Protecting Wendy is the one thing I want to and will do. When we came to this guild we saw many stupid, reckless, and irresponsible people that could put Wendy in harm. I told her to stay away, but she didn't. Then I met the male cat. He was the biggest moron of all. He always offered me fish, and I always declined because I had never eaten it before, and I am fine with my tea. He was so persistent, and one day I tried it. It was surprisingly good. I think I will eat it more from now on, however, the male cat is still an idiot. I have to admit though, These people aren't all bad all the time. They protected Wendy when she was in harm's way. For that I thank you, stupid Natsu and stupid Gray, as well as the rest of stupid Fairy Tail. All of Fairy Tail sweat-dropped, anime style!**  
**Happy's story:**  
**I was a part of Fairy Tail from the moment I was born. Natsu found me when I was only an egg. There, Lisanna and Natsu raised me as their own child. I grew up surrounded by the nice people of Fairy Tail. Then, one day, a miraculous thing happened, Mira cooked me fish for the first time. After that day, i loved fish. In Edolas, I met this kind man that liked saying "KAAAAA" I think he was the best fish cook ever! If I have the chance, I will go eat all of his fish and fly away! One day, Charle joined the guild. She is really pretty but she always rejected my fish. However, this morning she accepted it! All this writing is making me hungry, although I'm just reciting it for Lucy to write... FISH! HERE I COME!**

* * *

**Team Elfman and Evergreen**  
**Elfman's story:**  
**Fairy Tail is MAN! I was born a MAN and I will live being one. Everyone in Fairy Tail is very MANLY! And I respect them for that. LIKE A MAN! My partner, Evergreen, is annoying, but a very beautiful MAN! I think that everyone should MAN UP and be a MAN! However, it seems that I am not the only one with this MANLY theory. Ichiya of Blue Pegasus often says MEN! However, when I say it, it is MANLY, but when he says it, it is creepy! Not MANLY! Anyway, I must go do some MANLY baking, in my pink sparkly MANLY apron. BAKING IS MAN!**  
**Evergreen's story:**  
**While my idiot partner is off yelling at some poor bird to BE A MAN! I am sitting here, writing a story. Well, Fairy Tail is my family, although I should be the Fairy Queen instead of that Erza... The Rajinshuu are like my brothers, and I enjoy going on missions with them. After all, my beauty comes in handy.**

* * *

**Team Cana and Lissanna:**  
**Lisanna's story:**  
**I grew up in Fairy Tail, it is my family, especially my siblings and Natsu. Unlike what many of you think, I am not in love with Natsu, I consider him my brother and a dear nakama. When I went to Edolas, I knew that Natsu and Lucy were made for each other, and it seems to be the same here on Earthland *hint hint nudge nudge ;) Natsu was eating fire chicken, oblivious, while Lucy turned beet red and began to splutter. I love Fairy Tail and I always will.**  
**Cana's story:**  
**Fairy Tail is the best! There is like an endless supply of booze there. *booze stain* I love my family, although Gildarts DOES get annoying... anyway, not much time to write, I gotta go get my morning booze. Ciao!**

* * *

**Team Gajeel and Levy:**  
**Levy's story:**  
**Fairy Tail is an amazing, awesome, beautiful, home for me and my smart, funny, talented nakama, and our wise, old, slightly immature and a child at heart, master. Our guild is full of amazing people I really, really like how Natsu always stands up for his friends courageously, how Gray always...**  
***time skip to five hours later***  
**And this is the end to my heartfelt, honest, true story of my heartwarming, amazing, friendly, family, the awesome, Fairy Tail!**  
**Everyone was almost asleep by this point.**  
**Gajeel's story:**  
**This is a song that I would like to sing to all of you. all the guild members groaned and woke up**  
**Fairy Tail is awesome, shooby doo bop.**  
**I love every possum, shooby doo bop.**  
**I am the best dragon slayer, shooby doo bop.**  
**And the best guitar player, shooby doo bop.**  
**Shoobyy dooo boppy doodles**  
**shoobyy dooo boppy doodles**  
**YEAHH YEAHH**  
**SHOOBY DOO BOPPY NOODLES!**  
**I love iron shavings!**  
**Tastes much better than Elfman's baking!**  
**I love Fairy Tail!**  
**It has got shooby doo boppy doodles! **  
**Rock and rooollll!**

* * *

**Team Wendy and Romeo:**  
**Wendy's story:**  
**i first joined Fairy Tail with Charle after we found out the truth about our old guild. I came to this guild and found many friends that I now consider as my family. They have taken care of me well, and have helped me reach new lengths with my sky dragon slayer magic.~Charle harrumphed at this~ I really love Fairy Tail, in all the ways it helped me. After we were frozen in tenrou island for seven years, I was really surprised with the changes that happened to the guild. Max got really strong, and Romeo grew from a small boy to a young man my age. But I guess Fairy Tail really is full of surprises!**  
**Romeo's story:**  
**I joined Fairy Tail because i was the son of Macao, who later became the master of the guild. I always dreamed of being a mage, and Natsu-san was my role model. I learned to use flames just like him, and different properties of it too, I often use my flames to support Natsu-san in battle, and it always "fires him up" unless I give him the stinky orange flames by accident... Anyhow, after the strongest team was frozen in time, I improved my skills immensely, and I hope to make Natsu-san proud.**  
**Team Natsu and Lucy:**  
**Natsu's story:**  
**I jwoned Fairy Tail as a litle kid, and just as Gray-underwere-striper-ice princess probwalie said, we started fiting imediatly. We grew up as rivals, and we still are today. Back then, my best freinds were Lisanna and Happy. Lisanna and I even raised Happy tuhgether! And the best thing of all, Lisanna always gave me FOOD! Mirajane cooks the BEST fire chiken in all of fiore! The mouth-watering... But Lisanna had to leev for Edulas, and averyone thout she wauz dead. I was really sad cuz she wuz my best friwnd and without her I wold have no FOOD to eet! Ten i met Lushi! She became my freind but gut mad wen i called her luigi.. But she gave me FOOD! Lucy is now my partner and my best freind! Although she has terrebel koocing, she buys gud FOOD for me and hapy!**

* * *

**Lucy's story:**  
**I joined Fairy Tail with the help of Natsu, who I couldn't be more grateful to. I met him in Hargeon, and I ended up buying lunch for him. That was the first day Natsu saved me, which led to many other times. He led me to this wonderful guild, the guild I had always dreamed of joining. We became partners, and i grew to love my new family, I feel protected when I'm around my nakama. I mean, what's the point of being able to use magic if I can't use it to protect my friends, right, Erza?**  
A/N:  
please PM me or review to vote for the winning team!


End file.
